A Place To Belong
by Kasamoti
Summary: General 1x2 pairing and any others I think I will add later. Heero is trying to find his place in life after the wars, when a woman who claims to be his sister comes to help him find his place on a colony sized orphanage.
1. Chapter 1

Heero sat very still, eyeing the laptop in front of him; he had no clue as to what to do now. The war was over and there were no need for soldiers anymore, all he knew was being a soldier. Duo had left and started a business with the girl he had met Hilde, to start their own junkyard. Trowa went back to the circus to with his sister Catherine. Quatre had his family business to go back to. Even Wufei had found a life after the war with the preventers.

Heero though, he had absolutely nothing left for him, sure he could probably ask Relena to let him be her body guard. But the woman was annoying enough when dealing with her during the wars; there was no way in hell that he was going to willingly put himself through that again. Sighing, Heero stood stiffly from the chair he was sitting in, to move into the scarcely furnished living room of his apartment.

The money he had attained from being a 'war hero' was currently paying for his living habits, but the short haired boy knew that the money wouldn't last forever. Closing his eyes, he lay back on his couch in a failed attempt to fall asleep. The sound of a knock on the door broke Heero from his thoughts, as the short haired boy slowly got up and approached the door opening it slowly to reveal a woman standing on the other side.

She had short brunette hair much like his own, only it was completely straightened. It was styled so that it was shorter in the back, and long enough in the front that came down to her shoulders. A smirk graced her features as her cool blue eyes caught sight of the boy in front of her. "Well hello little brother." She said, watching as Heero looked at her questioningly.

Without speaking she slid past the boy and entered his apartment, looking around idly she picked up a small picture he had sitting on an end table. Smiling softly at the image of five boys standing together all beaten up, only two were smiling but you could tell they were all happy. Silently she heard the sound of a gun clicking beside her head.

"Put that thing away, if I was here to kill you I would have done it already. I'm no threat Heero; I actually came to find out if you would help me with something. You see I'm starting an orphanage for all the children who became orphans because of the war. I think of it as a sort of repentance for my sins from the war." She explained sitting the photo back down onto the table, circling around the couch slowly.

"What do you need me for then? Rounding up children shouldn't be that hard of a task." Heero replied gruffly getting an amused look from the woman dressed in all black in front of him.

"Yeah but I will need help running such a large place, since Winner Corporation offered to fix an abandoned colony up for me. That, and I need you for the more dangerous children, one's that the good doctors re-made for war purposes. One's who are like ourselves in many ways." She continued explaining, as Heero lowered his gun placing in the back of his pants again.

"Quatre is on this too?" he asked skeptically as she sat back onto the couch in a relaxed way.

"Yes, I brought it to his attention two weeks ago, rebuilding started immediately after he accepted. He seemed especially pleased with the idea, thinking that it would be a great idea since many people like your friend Duo were left in similar positions. Having nothing but the streets to look forward to, unless they got lucky and found real jobs."

"Then why me, why not ask someone else to help you?"

"That's simple, you're my younger brother, and you seem to have lost your way. You're the only one of the pilots who had nothing to go back to after the wars, because you had nothing to begin with. A perfect soldier indeed, only now there are no more need for soldiers like us."

"You keep saying you're my sister, I don't ever remember you in training with Dr. J."

"Of course not, I didn't train with J, not for long at least before they decided to terminate my programming. I was high risk when I was around you because I was so protective. And you always seemed to have this sort of rebellion with me there. It was a danger to the program that they could not have, so the great Doctor that supervised my training moved me. That was around the time I got these lovely things." She said lifting up the sleeve of her tight black t-shirt showing the scar that went all the way around her arm.

Dropping the sleeve she pulled down the side of her pants to reveal a matching scar on one of her legs. "They replaced one arm, and a leg with Gundanium alloy then re-graphed skin over the top of it so it looked normal. I have no muscles in it or anything just skin on metal. They replaced your bone structure if I remember reading it correctly, along with several other nifty enhancements."

"So when will the colony be functional enough to collect the children?" Heero asked looking away from the woman sitting in his living room, not knowing how to react to knowing he wasn't as alone in the world as he thought.

"Ah, yes well I have small area to support quite a few so we can start now with the collection process. As for the colony, I do believe it will have fifty percent functionality by the end of the month. To get it to the place I want it to be will take about a year and a half, and a hell of a lot of funding." She spoke with cool confidence as she watched Heero begin to slowly relax. "Can I assume that you're on board with my idea, and will help me? You'll have somewhere to stay since we will have to live on the colony. As for paying you I don't think I could but, everything that you could possibly need you would have."

"I'll do it for the time being, until I… find my way in life." He agreed silently looking at her with a deadly cool gaze getting a blinding smile in return. "What shall I call you for the time being though?"

"Venus! Venus Lefleur at your service, it was the last codename given to me before they sent me on my way!" she said finally introducing herself as she stood, giving the boy before her a short bow.

~***~

**A/N**

All right review people, this will be a yaoi fanfic eventually. Hope you all enjoy it and yes I know I write in a choppy way it's cause I have a low attention span peoples. All right anyway review, it fuels my maddness!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Year And A Half Later**

Heero grunted softly as he tapped loudly on his laptop trying to decode the lock for the door he was currently sitting in front of. The sound of his headset broke the deafening silence that filled the broke down medical building he was sitting in currently. "Hey Heero, you in yet?" Venus asked, from the other side of the line as she was currently sitting outside of the building.

"No, just give me a few more seconds and… there I'm in." he said as the sound of the airlock door sliding open reached the other end of the line. Slowly Heero put his laptop away into the bag he had on his back as he entered the room slowly, his gun was drawn. Again, like the rest of the building this room was completely shrouded in darkness.

Heero pulled out a flashlight, shining it through the room slowly as he observed his surroundings slowly; tiny red lights from the corner of the room caught his attention quickly as he turned the flashlight to that section. The glare that came back at him informed him that there was glass of some sort. What was in it he couldn't decipher due to the thick residue covering the inside of what looked like tubes. "Venus, I think I found something in here."

"Ok, I'm loading up the power right now so give me a moment." She replied pressing the buttons that would supply the power just for the room Heero was in. Slowly the room filled with light temporarily blinding Heero for a moment as his eyes adjusted.

Turning off the flashlight he placed it in his side holster lowering his gun to further inspect the tubes. Keeping the gun firmly faced toward the test tube he leaned forward and pressed a few buttons on the machine that was sitting below the tubes. Slowly the tube slid down and water was released onto the floors. When it was completely open Heero could see a small child lying on the cool metal shivering. "I found them." He announced curtly as he approached the small boy, a face mask was secured onto his face two small needles attached to his skin.

Placing the gun into the holster, Heero kneeled next to the machine pulling the needles from the tiny arm and bandaging it quickly. Next he pulled off the mask, watching as the boy gasped for air coughing at the change from pure air to the smoke filled stuff around them. Something about the tiny child seemed so familiar to him, but for some reason he couldn't place his finger on what it was.

Venus chose this moment to enter the room, a large duffle bag in her hands. "How old do you think he is?" she asked placing the bag onto a table in the middle of the room, opening it she pulled out a towel and a small pair of scrubs from the bag placing them to the side.

"Well, if he's growing normally then I'd say he's around seven." He replied, used to the random chatter during such things. Picking the small child up, Heero watched as his sister quickly dried him off before placing the plain white clothes onto him.

Turning from the scene he proceeded to unlock the next tube, repeating the process they had just went over four more times. When they finally left the building, they had only five children, but that was enough for the moment. The demand of rooms was so high on the colony that most of the time he and Venus had no clue what they were going to do. Somehow though, they always seemed to get the funding for the supplies they needed. It wasn't so much the regular orphans they needed to worry about since more than one child could bunk in the same room. Where in areas all the genetically enhanced children each had to have separate rooms and lots of medical attention, and that was where they sometimes ran into trouble.

~***~

**At The Orphanage**

Heero sighed as he watched over the new kids in their little hospital beds; so far everything about them seemed completely normal. All he had left to was sit and wait for one to wake up, and he had already been there for over an hour. Not including the time it took to get back to the colony in the first place.

Heero walked over to one of the children, brushing a lock of brown hair from the long-haired boy's face with a small sigh. Slowly tiny eyelids fluttered open at the touch allowing the man before them to witness stunning violet eyes.

Then it hit Heero like a ton of bricks why all the children looked familiar, he felt utterly stupefied at the idea of it though. The pilots had all been cloned, and the one who was now staring at him with a look of fear was Pilot 02. "W-where am I?" the small child whimpered softly breaking the older teen from his musings.

"You're at an orphanage called 'Colony of Fallen Angels' you're safe here." Heero stated calmly as he watched the little boy pull the blankets close to his chest as he looked around quickly his eyes filling with tears.

"This looks like a hospital, am I sick? I don't want to be sick, I can't pay for a doctor and Solo died from the L2 plague. I don't have the plague do I? I'm not ready to die." The little boy said in a rush tears streaming down the tiny heart shaped face.

Heero laughed softly at the small boy, he was just as talkative as his older self. Seeing the distraught look on the tiny face broke Heero's laughter quickly as he brushed away the small tears. Being around children all the time for almost two years brought the former Pilot 01's heart out of its shell a bit. "Calm down, you're not sick, you're in here because we wanted to make sure you were ok until you woke up. And to check for any special abilities you might have." Heero explained smiling as the small boy hiccuped in reaction to him trying to stop crying.

"S-special abilities?" he repeated meekly looking at the older boy from behind his blanket.

"Yes." Heero said with a nod trying to think of a way to explain it to the child so he would understand. "You know like a super hero sort of." He said remembering one of the children reading a vintage comic they had stole from Venus's room.

"You mean I could fly? Or maybe I could shoot laser beams from my eyes!" the child started excitedly bouncing in his bed at the thought, making Heero laugh again at the sight.

"Perhaps." Heero replied standing up and ruffling the long hair as he went to check on the other children in the room.

"So what's your name?" the little boy asked as he watched Heero move over to the bed beside his. "Oh! Oh! Who is that? Are they supposed to be different like me?" he continued talking happily; hopping out of his hospital bed to better see what Heero was doing.

"Heero, yes, and you have to stay in your bed." The chocolate haired boy replied lifting the boy from the floor and placing him onto the bed.

"But Heero… I'll get bored sitting here for too long!" the little boy whined pitifully giving Heero the saddest pair of puppy eyes the teen had ever seen.

With a sigh in defeat Heero went back to his work, "Fine, but don't touch anything!" he said firmly remembering how when he had first met Duo the boy had a problem with wanting touch everything he owned, and take it all apart. Moment's passed as Heero busied himself with checking the machines. The sound of a small explosion caught his attention as he turned to look wide eyed in the small boy's direction.

The mini Duo had both his tiny arms wrapped around his head in a defensive matter, nothing seemed harmed about him but what looked like a tiny Wufei had an extremely confused look on his face as he stared at the burning items around him frozen in shock. "What did you do?!" Heero yelled, as the long-haired boy ran to his side quickly.

"I just wanted to play but he looked really angry at me and then he made all this fire appear all of a sudden, and I didn't want to get burned and I didn't." The mini 02 explained very quickly, Heero sighed and walked over to the mini Wufei and scooped him up from the ash and somewhat flames. Hitting a button on the wall, Heero set off the sprinklers above that bed watching as they slowly diminished.

"Heero, what happened?!" Venus yelled from over the intercom feeling very worried by the shaking she had felt beneath her feet.

"It's nothing Venus, it's just our newest little fire starter just woke up. Oh and another happy report for you, we have five clones down here too." He replied sarcastically through the intercom.

~***~

**A/N**

All right this is the second chapter to my fic and yes I promise you there will eventually be yaoi moments that all you fangirls love to read about. And thank you for the compliment but my computer does all the fixing for me I never could find a very good beta. And review more peeps, it really does fuel my maddness!


	3. Chapter 3

Heero sat back heavily in the chair that was sitting in the large kitchen of the orphanage, his limbs suddenly felt so heavy; he didn't know how much work he was signing up for when he agreed to come here with Venus. Children were a lot of work to take care, and there was such a large amount of them to take care of. He felt positively worn out, and the three other clones had yet to wake up which caused even more stress for the former pilot.

The smell of coffee broke him from his musings as he looked down wearily at the small violet eyed boy. Smiling softly he took the coffee from the tiny hands and drank it slowly. "Thank you." Heero spoke softly looking at the child standing in front of him a huge grin on his face.

"You're welcome!" he piped up happily hopping onto the chair next to Heero's letting his legs dangle from the chair.

"So, what are we going to call you?" Heero asked, propping his head on his hand comfortably watching as the smaller child sat and thought about the question presented to him.

"Well…" he started with a small sigh as he looked down at his feet. "How about Solo, since I'm sure the other me probably named himself Duo. Right?" he said seriously, looking up at Heero with childish innocence.

Heero nodded in reply and say up straight, "Well Solo it is then. Now, you need to go to bed. It's getting late." The brown haired teen said picking up the small boy and setting him on the floor.

"B-but, Heero I'm not tired yet. And I want to be there when the other children wake up! Please don't make me go to sleep just yet." Solo pouted sticking his lip out for added finesse, Heero rolled his eyes and avoided looking at the overly cute look as he shooed the boy off to bed.

"I'll wake you up if something happens, I promise." He reassured as the tiny boy finally gave in and allowed himself to be led to his new room. Before Heero could shut the door the small boy called out to him making him turn back to see what was wrong.

"Please don't leave me alone in the dark, bad things always happen when it's gets dark out." The tiny boy whimpered pulling the covers up as if to hide himself from and 'monsters' that might get him. Nodding Heero walked over to the closet that was in every room of the building and pulled out a small night light that he knew was always located in the same spot at the top of the closet. Plugging it in he smiled as the room became softly illuminated, but not enough to keep Solo from sleeping through the night.

"There, is that better? You can see anything before even comes at you." Heero said softly getting a bright smile in return and a hasty nod before the little boy rolled over. Heero moved to go out the door before getting stopped again.

"Goodnight Heero!" Heero smiled at the sound of the small boy's excitement.

"Goodnight Solo." He replied before shutting the door and leaving the small boy to fall into dream land.

~***~

**In The Medical Ward**

Venus smiled sadly as she sat next to the bed of the small boy who looked exactly the way her little brother looked when he was still small. The nostalgia from sitting there was almost too much for her to handle, as she continued playing scenarios through her head of how things would be if she had just went back and saved him from that hell. Thoughts that made her terribly depressed every time she brought them up in her mind.

The sound of the machine beeping alerted her to the fact that one of the boys' pulses was quickening and that they would soon be in the waking world again. Turning to the small blonde laying in the bed behind her she moved quickly to make sure he was alright; slowly long lashes fluttered open to reveal crystal clear blue eyes. "Good morning little one, we all were waiting for you to awaken."

"Where am I?" the tiny boy asked looking slightly afraid.

"This is an orphanage."

"Why am I here? Where is my father? I don't belong here." He said heatedly, only getting angrier as the woman before him seemed unfazed and continued to smile.

"Well I really shouldn't be the one answering the question about your father since I don't know. And you're here because we found you in a medical facility as a part of a cloning experiment." Venus explained, the child seemed very aware for one so young, Which she thought was probably a result of Quatre's good upbringing.

"I'm a… clone. I knew it, I told father he could make another of me. I didn't think he would do it though." The tiny boy mumbled sadly looking down at his hands as he gripped the sheets so hard that his knuckles were turning white. "I'm the original! I am; you're wrong! I'm special!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face as he yelled loudly at the woman sitting in front of him.

"Oh you poor darling, you are very special indeed." She said softly wrapping her arms around him tightly and in a mothering way. The sounds of Heero entering the room reached her ears making her turn her head slightly to look at him. He nodded in acknowledgement to the situation as the small boy looked to see what Venus was looking at.

"Figure out what he can do yet?" Heero asked nonchalantly.

"No, and in the middle of a mental breakdown I don't think it's the best time to assess such things." She scolded glaring at her socially dense younger brother.

"He fell asleep." Heero said with a smirk walking over to where his sister was sitting on a small bed. "We should show him his bedroom tomorrow. And I was thinking, the serum introduced to their blood after or during the cloning process. What if it was uncontrolled for which powers they received? I mean, why would they make them each different right? Why not stick with one skill and perfect it?" Heero spoke watching as the woman before him lay the child down gently; as to not disturb his sleep.

"Well maybe it's only the two that they were trying." Venus suggested, standing up and placing a hand on her hip.

"Yeah I thought that too, but it makes no sense with only five kids, since it's an uneven number. It would be more plausible to use three of one and three of the other. But there are not six children here, there are only five." Heero explained, getting a nod in reply from his sister who moved towards the door to do her nighttime rounds.

"Well my shift with these little guys are over, I'll go check to see if everyone is ok in their rooms." She said stretching her arms above her head, stopping as she heard a small pop. "See you later Heero." And with that she was gone.

Heero sighed and sat down in the chair that was in the corner of the room and closed his eyes falling into a light sleep, as he waited for the signal that one of the children were waking up.

Hours later the sound of beeping from another one of the machines made the former pilot wake immediately as he looked over to see the young version of Trowa begin to slowly begin to awaken. Standing up he moved to the side of the child's bed slowly not wanting to startle him, as Heero remembered on one of those rare occasions Trowa opening up to him on a mission and telling him about his past.

Immediately at the sight of the older teen the small boy tensed up, and began eyeing him wearily. He said nothing though as he seemed to try and make himself invisible by sinking into the bed that he was lying in. "You are safe." Heero stated calmly, seeing the children's reactions, people who were his own friends; their reactions to people at such a young age showed him truly the effect the war had on people.

The words though seemed to bring no comfort though to the tiny clone of the infamous pilot 04. "Since you have awoken, I need to remove these wires from you ok? I swear to you I will do nothing else." Heero explained as he slowly reached forward and attempted to unhook one of the sticky pads that checked the boys pulse. The little boy recoiled though at the idea of the other persons touch.

Heero sighed as he tried to think of a different approach to the situation, he thought of calling his sister in to help him, but ruled it out since doing so might only serve to frighten the boy even more. As he was thinking though, the little clone began to disappear. Heero's eyes widened slightly as he quickly grabbed onto the tiny hand to keep from losing him. Which turned out to be a bad mistake as the tiny boy began to struggle and try to pull his hand from Heero's grip.

When he finally realized that he couldn't get away from the other boy he cried out softly and reappeared, "Let go!" he whined as he continued to tug futilely. At the sound of the yelling, the tiny blonde in the next bed over awakened.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled softly, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm trying to detach the machines from him." Heero replied without thought, growling softly in frustration. Taking in the sight of the situation, the tiny 03 clone slid off of his bed and walked over to the other bed.

"Hold still." The little boy demanded taking the hand that wasn't held in Heero's into his own. When that didn't work though he pulled the other little boy into a tight embrace and began singing softly to him. A hymn Heero had never heard before in his life, but whatever the little boy was doing was working, because slowly but surely the little 04 clone slowly began to calm down as Heero released his small hand.

"Thank you." Heero said softly getting a look from the little Quatre that said 'you hurt him and you'll face my wrath'.

"Ok, now if I hold your hand will you let our caretaker take off the tabs on you?" Quatre asked getting a shaky nod in reply, with that the blonde boy took hold of the other little boys hand and slid off of the bed.

Heero slowly began to remove the wires and tabs that were connected all over the boy's skin. "So, what do you both think your new names should be?" Heero asked calmly as he disposed of the stuff in his hands.

"Alain." Trowa's clone replied with small secretive smile on his face.

"You want your name to be Alain?" Heero asked as the boy shook his head 'no' in reply.

"For him." He said nodding toward the blonde, eliciting a bright red blush from the little boy.

"You know what that means?" Heero asked looking at Quatre who nodded.

"It means handsome, in French."

"Well than, Alain it is. Well since he got to pick your new name you can pick his." The teen started looking at the two boys as Alain got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Tamas, since there are two of you."

"Two of me?"

"Yes, you're a clone Tamas." Heero said softly, "In fact, you're one of my closet friends." He said with a smile looking at the small child who gave him a wide eyed look.

"W-what about me?" Alain spoke up meekly.

"Yes, you too." Heero turned slightly and pointed to the last remaining child in the room. "And that little boy over there is me."

"Can we meet ourselves? So we know how we turn out I mean." Alain asked looking up at Heero with his large blue eyes that shone with the questions he wish to have answered.

"Hm, I don't see why not. But you won't turn out exactly like them. The war is over, and your lives will be much different from how we all had to live." Heero explained moving toward the door. "Now please don't cause any trouble, and get some sleep. I will show you your rooms tomorrow." With that Heero turned and left the room.

~***~

**A/N**

Ok and here is the third chapter finally. And it gave me a headache thinking of all the words. I hope you all like and review please cause I have issues.


	4. Chapter 4

Heero was walking through the kitchen when he felt the phone on his side begin to vibrate. Clicking the button Heero kept his back turned to the screen as he began cooking the food for the children on the large grill that was in the kitchen.

"Heero, it's nice to see you again. Despite the fact that it's just the back of your head." Heero smirked at the sound of Quatre's voice.

"It's nice to hear from you too Quatre. You called me in the middle of making breakfast for the children, so sorry if I can't turn to look at you at the moment." The brown haired man said hearing the boy shuffle from over the phone.

"So how are our little clones doing?" Quatre asked suddenly, and instantly he knew that Venus was the one who called him.

"Venus told you about them already, well they're doing just fine. They want to meet their counterparts though." Heero said throwing some food onto the plate and turning toward the screen for a moment.

"That's fabulous; we wanted to meet them too. I'm afraid though that Duo might not be able to make it since he's engaged now you know." Heero looked at the screen briefly before turning back around and cracking more eggs onto the stove.

"You and Trowa are coming together I assume?" Heero said, ignoring the comment on Duo's engagement. The image of Quatre blushing madly at his comment popped into his head.

"Well yes, of course. I hope I haven't caused you too much trouble. I know how much of a pain I could be when I was younger."

"Actually Alain is getting used to things quite nicely. He keeps asking about his father though, Venus thought we should wait for you to break it to him."

"Oh, he's not going to take that too well." Quatre answered meekly. "And where in the world did he get the name Alain from, I don't remember being too terribly vain when I was younger."

"Oh well he didn't name himself, Tamas name him."

"Who is Tamas?"

"Trowa's clone."

"Oh, how adorable did Alain name Tamas?"

"Yes."

"Well I suppose I will leave you to your cooking Heero, and we will be there by the end of the week. You can tell us all about the kids then." Quatre said before promptly hanging up, the screen receding into the ceiling.

~***~

**That Night: The Medical Center**

Heero sat completely still as waited for his clone to awaken, and he was beginning to grow a bit worried. "Wake up please." Heero mumbled pleadingly as he bowed his head to look at his feet. He didn't get a chance to see the dark blue eyes of the child panicking as he woke up, the close vicinity of someone so near to him that he didn't recognize was making him nervous.

Instantly; ice crystals formed around them and just as quickly some of the spikes were aimed at Heero. Solo stepped into the room to check on the messy haired boy when he caught the sight the ice crystals preparing to crush him. "Heero!" he yelled a little too late as he reached out his hand. Moments later, blood trickled from Solo's nose as ice went falling to the ground before the small child passed out.

"Solo." Heero mumbled, rushing over to the small boy's side and picking him up. His long hair was in the traditional 'Duo Braid'; Venus had decided to make it easier for the little boy to take care of. Looking back at the small child who was sitting in the bed looking at what he had created, Heero quickly left the room.

Quickly Heero moved to Solo's tiny room and laid the boy down carefully. Getting a cool rag he gently wiped the blood off of the boys face. Solo released a small groan, his hand going up to hold his head. "Heero?"

"Yes." Heero replied softly brushing the hair out of the little clones face.

"You're alright?"

"Yes, you kept me safe. Thank you Solo."

"Thank the gods." The little boy said weakly a tear falling from his face. Brushing the tear from Solo's face, Heero stood slowly and left the room heading back toward the Medical Center to check on his own little clone.

Stepping inside the room cautiously Heero looked around slowly catching sight of a small boy curled up in the corner with his head on his knees. "Hey." Heero spoke softly trying to grab the boy's attention without startling him.

Small blue eyes glanced up cautiously, he looked absolutely terrified. "I didn't mean to hurt the pretty boy, I was just scared. I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to. Don't tell Odin ok?" Heero watched as the little boy looked close to tears as continued to apologize over and over again. He could remember briefly being just like that, it made his chest tighten at the thought and without noticing it he was in front of the child wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"It's ok. You didn't hurt him, not at all." He whispered softly, remembering slightly in his head the first time he had been hugged was after Odin had died. When J had finally gotten a hold of the boy, a young girl who was still very much older than he was, comforting him as he cried; it must have been his sister.

"C-can I see him? To make sure that he's alright?" he asked softly as Heero released him. Putting the messy haired clone down, Heero grabbed the tiny hand in his own and began leading him down the hallway. Once they stopped at Solo's room Heero knocked lightly before entering.

"Heero!" Solo yelled as he saw the messy haired teen entering the room he quickly jumped up; only to freeze once he caught sight of the small child hiding behind Heero. "What is he doing here? You shouldn't be near him he almost killed you!" Solo yelled hysterically, not realizing as the boy behind Heero continued to shrink back slowly.

"Calm down, he came because he thought he had hurt you he wanted to make sure that you were alright. You know how I said you were all clones?" Heero asked getting a solemn nod in reply. "Well this is me." At this point the little clone was staring up at him in confusion.

"So he's gonna look like you when he gets bigger?!" Solo said with wide eyes, making Heero release an involuntary chuckle.

"Quite possibly, he just might." Heero replied with slight humor in his voice, as Solo got shy smile on his face his whole personality changing in an instant.

"I'm your clone?" the tiny boy asked attentively looking up at the boy in front of him unbelievingly.

"Yes." Heero replied curtly watching as Solo jumped off the bed and ran to his clone's side clutching at the other boys equally small hand.

"It's ok, Caleb can stay here with me and I can keep him company while he figures things out." Solo said with excitement as he basically hung off the short haired boy.

"Caleb?" Heero asked raising his eyebrow at the sudden name drop from the weird little boy.

"Yes, a cute name for a cute boy of course!" at the words the newly name Caleb blushed madly.

"Well, maybe another night Solo. For the moment though Caleb needs to be settled in first." Heero explained getting a cute pout from the other boy as he continued to give Heero a wide eyed stare. "That's not going to work this time Solo, it will have to be another night ok?" after a moment Solo finally nodded reluctantly, as Heero and Caleb bid him goodnight before leaving the room.

~***~

**Three Weeks Later**

Standing at the landing port of the colony Heero waited for Quatre and Trowa to get off of their shuttle, Wufei had already arrived earlier in the week. As two got off the shuttle and caught the sight of Heero they both moved quickly over to the other boy.

"Hey Heero, how's life been treating you?" Trowa greeted pleasantly, noting the small smile he got from the usually stoic boy.

"Good, I actually like it here quite a bit." Heero replied grabbing their bag and leading them into the large field that was set up for the children to play in.

"I see, and it looks like not one penny of the money we've donated over the years has gone to waste." Quatre interjected looking around at the well lit up place, there were happy kids running all around them and playing with different and simple toys.

"They all look so happy." Trowa mumbled awe struck at the look of so many children that were happy despite having no family.

"They are happy; they have a family and someone to relate to them. It feels good you know, to cause some good when we did so much bad." The mood darkened at the Heero's words as they stood silently for a moment.

"But it was necessary what we did. We made it possible for this to be created." Quatre replied, lightening the mood a bit.

"Well it isn't finished, not as finished as me and Venus want it to be at least." Heero said softly as he began walking again toward the middle of the large metal separator they had built to keep the other children from getting hurt.

"We had seen this on the outside when we were approaching the colony. What is this?" Quatre asked running his hand along the smooth metal.

"It's to keep the more dangerous of the children from mingling and hurting the children in here. You know the specially modified kids that were next to be used in the war." Heero explained solemnly typing in the code that let the door slide open.

"I'm assuming this is where our clones are being held then?" Trowa asked looking around the large homely area.

"Since this is where the single rooms are you can stay here for the time being, sorry we can't better accommodate you but we're still working on it like I said before." Heero explained walking over to one of the rooms and placing their things on their bed.

"It's ok, Trowa and I will survive. When can we meet the children?" Quatre asked smiling pleasantly.

"Um, now I suppose." Heero said walking out of the room, the two following close behind him as he lead them through a couple of hallways before they entered another grassy area same as the other side. Only it looked more like a construction site with some of the dirt patches placed all around the area.

Solo ran up to the group once he caught sight of the new people who came into the room and smiled brightly. "Hi! Heero when are we doing swimming lessons?" the little boy started staring at Heero intently.

"Maybe tomorrow, today I have to show my friends around." Heero said with a light smile, "Solo, this is Quatre and Trowa. Quatre, Trowa this is Solo, our very own little telepath."

"It's nice to meet you Solo." Quatre said with one of his sweet smiles, Trowa just nodded his head instead of saying anything.

"Where is Caleb?" Heero asked looking in the direction that Solo pointed where the little boy was concentrating on making ice crystals.

"Is that you Heero? He's absolutely adorable." Quatre cooed moving over to the boy who was sitting on the ground and glaring angrily at his hands. "Hello little one, my name is Quatre." Quatre said kneeling so that he was on Caleb's level. "What are you trying to make?" Quatre asked getting a confused look from the little boy.

"Ice. I can't do it like before, see?" Caleb held out his hand making a small ball of ice in it. Before Quatre could grab it though it floated out of Caleb's hand and above his head, a little boy then appeared a moment later examining it closely.

"How you do that?" the other boy asked, as Quatre looked up at the child with wide eyes.

"The same way you just appeared like that." Caleb replied to Tamas.

"I didn't just appear I've been standing here for a while."

"I didn't see you."

"That's because you were ignoring me."

"Was not, you weren't here!" Caleb stood up and stomped his foot in frustration causing the small lake that was next to him to him to have spikes of burst out of it.

"Shut up! I was too here!" Tamas yelled before once again disappearing from sight as he tackled the little boy in front of him. Heero sighed before moving forward and grabbing the little invisible boy off of Caleb as he reappeared again. Quatre had fallen back and was staring wide eyed at the scene before him, he couldn't seem to make himself move.

"You both want to fight go to your room and stay there." Heero said putting down Tamas and pointing in the direction of the rooms. Both boys bowed their heads in shame as they began to trudge their way across the field.

"You deal with this often?" Trowa asked raising his one visible eyebrow, only getting a nod in reply.

"Hey! Who froze over my lake?!" an older boy with silver hair down to his bare shoulders yelled.

"Caleb did, he still hasn't got that under control. Sorry Riku." Heero replied as he watched the green eyed boy nod before diving back under the water a long blue tail splashing the water as he did so. At the odd look he got from his friends Heero only chuckled and shook his head, "It only get's weirder." He said before moving on to find the other two clones that he knew were around somewhere.

~***~

**A/N**

Alright and here is yet another chapter written in my complete and utter boredom, cause I have nothing else to do down here in this house. So hope you like it and again please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ten Years Later**

Heero leaned back in his chair as he stared out into the colony with a sigh; they had come a long way since the colony had first started. The medical center now had an official staff, and more people actually worked on the side with the 'normal' children. As for the other side of the colony the children who had come to age and couldn't really leave anyway just stayed and started watching the newer children that were brought in.

To Heero, and Venus' pleasure less and less of the enhanced children were being found. The clones had grown up to be quite happy in their environment; and acted nothing like their counterparts. The sound of his phone ringing broke Heero from his musings as he flipped open the screen to see the familiar face of the famous ex pilot 02.

"Hey Hee-man! It's nice to see you again what's it been like--"

"Eleven and a half years." Heero deadpanned as he cut the long haired man off.

"Yeah... hey look my shuttle just landed at the colony port could you come meet so I know where I'm going?" Duo said scratching the back of his head solemnly.

"I'll be there in a minute." Heero said getting up and closing his phone; moments later he was greeted with the smiling face of his former comrade. "So what made you want to suddenly up and visit? I mean I haven't even heard from you since after the final celebration of the wars ending." Heero said a bit vehemently as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sighing softly Duo looked at the ground sadly; Heero just shook his head and began to walk away. "Come on I'll show you to your room." Heero said as Duo followed close behind him. Once they were both on the inside of the wall Heero opened the door to a small room and let the long haired boy into his room.

"I gotta admit, this place is way better than I thought it would be Heero; but then again you were always one for perfection." Duo said in awe as he looked around the building as he put down his stuff in the room.

"Yeah, well I'm going to be on the other side the one marked with red doors and caution signs. If you need anything just come looking for me there." Heero replied ignoring the other mans words as he walked into the other end of the colony. Duo just sighed as he watched the stoic man walk away; sitting on the bed Duo cradled his head in his hands.

~***~

**Caleb's Room**

Caleb lay completely still the soft sound of snoring resounding throughout the room; he was completely unaware of the slim boy who slipped into his room silently. Crawling on top of the bed slowly the slim boy straddled the hips of Caleb leaning in close so that his lips touched the other boy's ear.

"Wake up my sweet." came the smooth whisper as the boy nipped at the other's ear; his hair brushing lightly against Caleb's skin.

"Mm, Solo?" he groaned softly waking from his deep slumber quickly.

"You know it baby." he spoke softly nibbling and kissing down the smooth skin of the messy haired boy. "I want you Caleb." Solo mumbled making the other boy moan softly in reply.

"Stop please." Caleb started weakly as the boy on top of him continued to trail his hands along his body.

"Why should I?" the boy asked softly rolling his thumb around one of the hardening nubs on Caleb's chest.

"Cause this is part of your pay back right? A stupid prank." Caleb replied shuddering at the feeling of cool, thin fingers teasing his body in such a way. Caleb panted slightly as he stared at the beautiful violet eyes of the boy he fell in love with so long ago.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this. I will get you back though." Solo replied with a smirk before being rolled onto his back with a short gasp in surprise as he was being pinned by the short haired boy.

"Well then, if that's the case then there's no reason for me to not take the time and enjoy you." Caleb said with a smirk as the door behind them was blocked with a huge sheet of ice. Then without further words he began attacking Solo's neck; nipping and biting at it then finishing off with sucking it to severe tenderness. The sound of the long haired boy's moans from beneath him made Caleb harden and swell incredibly.

"C-Caleb, I didn't think you would be so willing." Solo said releasing another moan as the boy pulled off his shirt and immediately began to attack and torture his nipples.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?! I've been wanting this for what seemed like an eternity." Caleb said between kisses he was now placing down the long haired boys stomach; reveling in the feel of Solo's trembling for more of the delicious feelings. "What made you wait so long to finally come to me?" Caleb murmured unbuttoning the boys pants.

Solo gasped softly at the thought of what would soon happen. "A bet." Solo answered honestly forever bound by his and Duo's own motto of never lying.

"A bet?" Caleb repeated softly and immediately sitting up at the words; the words had been an instant cure for his erection. He couldn't help the hurt that showed up on his face as he stared down at the one he had cared for longer than he could really remember.

"Yes but I swear it had nothing to with why I'm really doing this ok?" Solo said sadly knowing immediately he had been wrong for accepting such a thing. The feel of Caleb moving from on top of him; Solo bolted upright just in time to see Caleb melting the ice block and leaving the room with his head bowed. "Please wait!" Solo got up quickly darting toward the Japanese boy.

"I'm going to meet Duo at the spaceport leave me alone." Caleb replied in an unnaturally cold tone.

"Duo? What's he coming here for, and how come I didn't know about it?!" Solo scowled at the name of the man who's DNA he shared.

"You didn't know because Venus said not to say anything to anyone; and he came to visit Heero." Caleb replied as he continued to walk quickly away from the cause of his current pain.

"What the hell for? He didn't seem so concerned about him all these years he never even attempted to speak to him!" Solo yelled; Caleb knew that Heero and Duo's 'relationship' or lack there of was a sore subject for all the children who had found out about Heero's little love interest.

"What does it matter? You act like you're so much better them when truly you are worse. At least Duo didn't toy with his emotions like you seem to like to do!" Caleb spat vehemently the sting of betrayal was still fresh; he instantly regretted his actions though as he saw the tears begin to prickle the corner of the boy's eyes. "I'm sorry." Caleb said softly moving forward and wrapping his arms tightly around Solo.

"I'm sorry too, that I agreed to that stupid bet. I knew I shouldn't. I really did but it seemed perfect you know. I would be able to tell you without fear of rejection 'cause if you did reject me I could say it was just a joke. And if you said yes then..." Solo trailed off as he cuddled closely to the boy he had come to love so much over the years. Caleb opened his mouth to reply when in stepped the long haired man that was Solo's almost exact counterpart.

Solo looked up from his comfortable position glaring at what he saw, he absolutely despised this man. For what real reason Caleb didn't know, it wasn't like they had ever fought over anything since they had never met. For the longest time he had thought that Solo might feel a little resentment over the fact that all the other clones had met their counterparts and he himself had not. But that had not been the case; when Caleb even mentioned it Solo went into a fit growling at the short haired boy and not talking to him for nearly a week.

Duo didn't recognize them immediately as he looked around the room awe struck by all the different types of children; which gave Caleb and Solo time to unravel from each others arms as they stared intently at the man.

When Duo finally lay his eyes on the two boys he smiled brightly; how often had Caleb sat back and waited for Solo to make the same smile? Since they had hit about eleven or twelve Solo all of a sudden stopped smiling so much; which of course made way for Caleb to start smiling more for the both of them. Even though Solo was supposed to be an exact replica of the former 02 pilot to Caleb they were completely different.

"Oh hey! You must be the clones everyone's been telling me about." Duo greeted rather friendly taking in the sight of both boys, his eyes lingering on Solo for a while who was looking away grimly. "Just like looking in a mirror from my past." Duo mumbled softly his face turning serious for a moment before Solo huffed and walked away from him without saying a word.

Duo of course made the mistake that many people seemed to have made when they first met the boy; which was of course trying to follow him when he was angry. Instantly though as he tried to rush after his clone though he seemed to have slammed into some kind of invisible wall, then promptly and ungracefully fell onto his ass.

"What the hell was that?" Duo asked looking up confused at the short haired boy who was now pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That would be a telekinetic wall Solo placed to keep you from messing with him while he is pissed off. Trust me I face the wrath of that evil god forsaken wall a lot, and it doesn't get very pretty most days." Caleb mumbled before holding out a hand to help the older man up.

"I... see." Duo replied looking at the boy that was standing in front of him, was this how Heero had looked at seventeen? Well how he would have looked if his body had allowed him to grow any, it didn't though since the gundanium that replaced his bones didn't extend as he got older. So the boy would forever look as he did when he was fifteen.

"My name is Caleb by the way. Alain and Tamas are off arguing also no doubt, and Bao is usually getting into trouble somewhere." Caleb explained with a playful smile on his face as Duo got up and stared at him.

"Who?"

"Oh yes, sorry. Alain would be Quatre's counterpart. Tamas is Trowa's; and last but not least is Bao who you would know better as Wufei." Duo nodded in replied to the explanation as he continued to look around. It didn't seem that there was anyone around taking care of the children in this section of the colony.

"Where are all the people who take care of the children here?" Duo asked suddenly as Caleb began walking and he followed.

"Well that would be the older kids that still live here, since we can't really leave unless someone builds a colony by itself for older freaks; so no the kids who will forever be bound here well they normally just take the job of taking care of the other children that are being brought here. Which compared to when me and Solo first came is like hardly ever anyone." Caleb said softly walking over to the lake and kneeling at it's side; Duo was confused for a moment as to why as before he saw a boy with a fishes tail instead of legs swam to the surface of the lake.

"Changing the filter?" the boy said with a smirk handing over the dirty filter from the bottom of the lake; his silver hair reached his shoulders as he smiled emerald eyes glimmering slightly in amusement.

"Yes of course." Caleb replied with a smile as he handed over the clean filter and taking the dirty one from him. "How is Sora adjusting to his life here?"

"Ok I suppose; he continually is telling me that we're freaks and he wishes he could just die." Riku replied with a sigh before rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"He's hiding at the bottom then isn't he?" Caleb said sadly getting a nod in reply before the boy dove back under the water splashing the other playfully earning a laugh in return.

"Mermaids?" Duo whispered his eyes wide again; Caleb rolled his eyes and smiled as he stood up and disposed of the filter in a trashcan nearby.

"There are almost every kind of kid here, duh. That's why there isn't normal attendees working on this side of the colony. Heero and Venus thought it wouldn't be beneficial for the children to not feel hate or disgust from the people taking care of them. So because we know in a way what everyone else here is going through then we were put in charge of taking care of one another." Caleb explained watching as the boy looked around oddly at everyone. "Look should I escort you to your room to rest and think a bit you know I know all this can be stressful for someone to take in all at once."

Duo nodded in reply to the question as he followed the short haired boy slowly rolling over the different thoughts in his head. "Hey, why was that boy; Solo; so mad at me?" he asked curiously watching as Caleb bowed his head shaking his hair back a forth slightly.

"I... I can't really tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because I would be betraying Solo's trust and I couldn't bear to do that." Caleb replied curtly as they drew closer to Duo's room. "Well this is where my journey ends sadly enough." Caleb said with a smile and a bow as he watched Duo pass through the door, as it shut behind the long haired man his smile slowly dropped and he began chewing on his thumb as a sort of nervous habit.

~***~

**A/N**

Alright it took me a bit longer to post this up but I hope you understand that I havnt had as much time as I was y'know gotta share the computer and what not. So here is the update I've been working. Plz review and tell me your thoughts. If I lived up to or down your expectations.


	6. Chapter 6

Heero sighed as he sat across the table from the ever sulking Solo; the boy said nothing as he sat looking dully into the cup of water sitting in front of him. He had come bursting through Heero's door moments earlier and said they had to talk, only when they sat down Solo refused to talk at all. No, for the last ten minutes he sat silently as the boy continually sulked. "Solo--"

Heero had started, unable to finish due to the fact that Solo had slammed his fist on the table standing up suddenly. "I can't believe him Heero! He just... argh! He frustrates me so much! I mean he should understand better than anyone why I don't like Duo. And I mean why is he here anyway?! It's not like he wanted anything to do with you all these years not even when he announced his engagement. You were supposed to be his best friend and he completely left you out! Forgot all about you, I mean you were... in love with him." With a defeated sigh Solo fell to his knees in front of Heero as the man began to gently pet the long haired boy's head.

"Is that why your so angry? It's ok really, there are tons of people who suffer from unrequited feelings. Plus I don't really mind him forgetting all that much, I wasn't the most impressionable person back in the wars." Heero soothed silently keeping inside that being forgotten had honestly eaten him up inside and still did; but Solo didn't need to know that.

"You lie!" the boy yelled back glaring up at Heero. "I know you felt hurt by that, and it pisses me off more that he spouts the bullshit about never lying when he lies to himself everyday about not having more than friendship like feelings for you." Solo snarled receiving a sigh of defeat from the older man, no hope flickering in those deep blue eyes as if he had already given up all possibility of returned love.

"Yeah and what makes you think he lies about his feelings for me?" Heero asked solemnly knowing that long haired man would never feel for the emotionally dense man.

"Because, why wouldn't he? You're wonderful Heero, and me and Caleb are you two reincarnate pretty much and we're together. And the same is true for Alain and Tamas. Why not you two?"

"It's merely a coincidence that both couples are together." Heero said with a sigh as the topic of interest was soon to get heated.

"Heero..." Solo spoke softly in a whisper looking up sadly at the man sitting in front of him.

"Don't start Solo I will be fine I promise. Now if you don't mind I would like to take one of my vacation days today and drink myself into a stupor and I can not do so while you are still here." Heero said lightly motioning toward the overly expensive bottle of sake sitting on his nightstand that Quatre bought him one year for Christmas. Nodding slightly Solo stood and moved toward the door casting one last worried glance toward Heero before leaving the room to look for Caleb. Sighing again for what seemed like the thousandth time that night Heero stood slowly and moved toward his bed falling backwards onto it. Slowly he reached over and grabbed the bottle sitting on his nightstand and examined it closely.

~***~

**Later That Night**

Caleb sat under the willow tree that had been planted off to the side of the of the colony where no one hardly ever went. His thoughts were fully consumed with his long haired love. "Caleb." came the soft seductive whisper from the side of the messy haired boy who looked over to stare in surprise at the incredibly sexy sight before him. Solo stood with a grin on his face dressed in a school boy uniform a plain white dress shirt with a few buttons undone at the bottom, and black dress pants. A tie was loosely draped around his neck, as the boy moved gracefully towards Caleb. Leaning forward slowly getting close to Caleb's ear close enough for his lips to lightly brush against the sensitive skin. "Like what you see?" he purred seductively.

Not trusting his voice to hold steady Caleb nodded feeling one of those thin fingers run down his neck and to the front of his shirt tugging at it lightly, making swallow hard to keep doing something stupid. Moving to stand in front of Caleb, Solo placed a hand lightly in the middle of the dark haired boys chest pushing him to fall back onto the grass. "You are mine." Solo whispered harshly rolling the boy over to pull his arms behind his back and tie the with the neck tie, as he leaned down and nipped gently at the boy's neck. Rolling him back over Solo smiled at his prize that lay sprawled out in front of him, blushing madly.

For a moment Solo froze after he straddled Caleb's hips. "We've got an audience love." Solo mumbled softly in the other's boy's ear before kissing him passionately until their lungs burned for air. Solo smiled as he watched his panting boyfriend laying out beneath him, his lips slightly swollen from their shared kiss. "You're so lovely Caleb, I've wanted to do this for so long." Solo whispered running his thumb across Caleb's lips. Teasingly Caleb took the thumb into his mouth sucking on it softly, closing his eyes and moaning softly to tease the boy above him. Caleb did a silent celebration in his head as he felt his plan work by the shudder that Solo released.

"You fuckin' tease." Solo growled, his free had worked it's way up Caleb's shirt and as he said the words he tweaked the boy's nipple, making the boy arch up into his touch with a light gasp. Solo smirked silently to himself as he felt the presence of the person who had been watching, quickly leave the area. "Now that we're alone again the real fun will begin." the long haired boy said with a sadistic smirk on his face.

Heero sat on his bed drinking the bottle of sake he had in his hand slowly, and despite his foggy mind he was deep in thought. That was until the sound of his door slamming open startled him from his thoughts. "Oh my gods Heero!" Duo yelled shutting the door behind him and slowly sliding down the wall placing his head in his hands.

"What?" Heero said staring at the bottle before taking another drink his thoughts far from anything the man in front of him could possibly say.

"I just... Caleb and Solo they were... well..." Duo bit his lip feeling a blush cross his face at the thought of what the two boys were doing. At first he thought it was some stupid prank or joke the boys pulled on one another, until he sat for a few more moments and watched things unfold.

"Ack, I don't want to know if they were groping." Heero replied already guessing what the long haired man was going to tell him before he even said it as he fell back onto the bed, placing his arm over his eyes. The bottle was still clutched in his hand as he finished the rest of it off.

Duo stared for a moment as he watched his friend's uncharacteristic behavior, then he caught sight of the bottle in his hand and knew why he was acting the way that he was. "Heero, are you drunk?!" Duo asked standing up and yanking the bottle from the man's death grip. "Whoa, this shit is like major expensive where you get it?" Duo asked staring at the overly expensive bottle of sake.

"Venus and Quatre have this stupid joke between them that the only way I would ever loosen up is to drink a lil'... a lot... anyways so they buy me all kinds of alcohol all the time. Want some?" Heero asked not following his own words as he just hoped that they weren't stupidly slurring.

"I would love to take you up on that offer and all man but... you finished it all off." Duo said tilting the bottle over finding that not even one drop fell from it. Heero shook his head and stood up wobbly before moving over to the closet in his room opening it and pushing his clothes to the side he pulled open a small hidden door to reveal another closet filled with every kind of alcohol imaginable. "You pick this time." Heero said before moving back to his bed letting his head fall forward slightly so he didn't get that dizzy feeling. Duo stood for a moment looking wide eyed from the closet back to his friend, before finally grabbing a random bottle out with SoCo written on the front.

"Geez how old is this stuff?" Duo asked eyeing the dusty old bottle.

Heero shrugged his shoulders in reply; "Dunno just drink." he said watching as Duo sat down and cracked open the bottle with a sigh.

"Sure, why not."

~***~

**A/N**

Alright so this one is a bit short I know and it took me awhile to post since I am not home for the duration of... however long. And well at any moment I can be banned from the laptop for extended amounts of time so I wish to extend my appologies to everyone now. Well enjoy and review please. Even if Im just doing this for fun I still like to read reviews!!


	7. Chapter 7

Duo awoke to the feeling of a smooth naked chest pressed against his own equally naked chest surprised him. When he opened his eyes to see who he was pressed against, he gasped at the sight of Heero's sleeping face. The sight of him so calm and at ease for once was a shock, since he always seemed so tense and calculating all the time. As Duo sat up slowly he took in the sight of many different bottles of alcohol spread out all over the floor.

He immediately tensed as he realized that the events from the night before were a bit foggy in his memory, so he had no clue what they had done. "Calm down Duo, we didn't do anything. Just slept." Heero said from his side staring up at him with dark blue eyes. It was as if he had read the long haired man's mind.

"That's good." he replied with a relieved sigh, as he felt the other man stand from the bed and gather his things mechanically, for a shower.

"Yes I suppose it would be such a horrible thing to have slept with me." Heero said coldly, letting his emotions wear through as he left the room quickly, not allowing Duo time to respond.

Duo felt a slight pang in his chest at the coolness of the words and how such things affected his image of Heero's perfect control over how he felt. It had been so long though since he had been in contact with the other man though, Duo just took it as the fact that a lot of things had changed. So with a defeated sigh, Duo placed his arm over his eyes and fell back onto Heero's bed.

~***~

Duo wandered aimlessly around the colony, Heero hadn't came back to his room after awhile so the long haired man decided to take a shower of his own and check more of the place out. Room's were small, but the area for the children to play on both sides was enormous. "May I help you?"a feminine voice asked from behind him as he looked around for Heero.

"Uh yes, I'm looking for Heero Yuy." Duo said turning to the woman standing behind him and smiling sheepishly.

She smiled sweetly at him and bowed, "Ah, well he is busy with working and a hangover at the moment. My name is Venus Lefleur. It's nice to finally meet you Duo Maxwell." she said with her smile still in place.

"I uh, you're Heero's sister aren't you? How did you know my name?" he asked scratching the back of his head, shooting her an equally bright smile.

"Yeah I am, and I knew because I know all of my lovely clones original names. You're the only one not to visit, and Solo has always been a bit resentful of that." Venus explained getting a slight nod in reply before she continued, "Have you met Solo yet?" she asked leaning forward to better look at him.

"Oh yeah, such a feisty thing he is. Yelled and screamed before running off and placing a mental wall up so I couldn't follow." Duo replied not loosing the happiness of his mask.

"Well at least he's getting a bit of control over his anger, would you have come about a year ago I do believe he would've thrown you across the colony." she said with a slight laugh, not realizing that Duo blanched quite a bit at the realization.

"He can do that?" he asked a bit shakily.

"Well of course, he can do a lot worse than that with the mental capabilities he was given. These children Mr. Maxwell were designed with the intent of being used as weapons for the war one day, do not doubt that any of them are less then deadly." Venus said, her voice not betraying her emotions.

"I-I see... it looks like you've got quite a place here, I mean it's simply amazing." Duo said looking around appreciatively at the surrounding area.

"Yes, well it was just an idea at first. I never really thought that I was going accomplish it on my own in the first place, so I wasn't originally going to do it. I was checking up on Heero though, like I did regularly to make sure he was alright. I had seen that he hadn't found his place in life, so I decided to confront him, I mean I thought his training might have been a bit too severe for him to move on from missions. So this was the perfect solution for mine, and his problems." with a soft sigh she looked down allowing her hair to fall over her face.

"Oh, I'm glad he's found his way." Duo mumbled looking away from her thoughtfully.

"Why are you here Duo?" she asked breaking him from any thoughts he could possibly have.

"I missed my friend of course I wanted to check in on him!" Duo replied automatically and with a bright smile.

"You're not telling a whole truth." Venus replied, that was before a happy blonde tapped on her shoulder pleasantly to catch her attention. "Quatre!" she greeted happily turning and hugging him, his clone was standing next to him with his arms crossed over his chest, a rather peeved look on his face. Duo almost didn't recognize him since he wore all black, eyeliner lining his eyes, but above that was that his hair was dyed bright blue.

"It's so nice to see you Venus, sorry me and Trowa didn't announce that we were coming before hand but we just sort of made the tiniest detour instead of going home." Quatre said with a soft smile, he was dressed in a proper black suit which dwarfed the man's size.

"Are you going to ask, or did you have no point in dragging me over here?" Alain growled slightly from behind him breaking the mood of the pleasantries being exchanged.

"Oh yes, well me and Trowa were wondering if after we leave, could we possibly take the boys with us this time?" Quatre said getting right to the matter he had meant to discuss.

"Actually, me and Heero are almost finished with the design for the bracelets they can wear to leave. So if you stay about a week and a half then we'll have them finished and they can leave for a bit. Just Alain and Tamas right?" she asked getting a tiny nod in reply as they all forgot Duo standing right there, all except Alain who was taking him in with severe scrutiny.

"What?" Duo asked after a moment, the heavy gaze that Quatre himself did not have was making his skin itch.

"Nothing, you're Solo's... original is all." he said turning his attention away from the man.

"So you're friends?" Duo asked not letting the conversation drop that easily.

"Of course, we're best friends. That's why I must admit my equal dislike of you." he said coldly, getting Quatre's attention his anger was making the blonde's spaces heart clench.

"Alain, you shouldn't say things like that. You don't even know Duo." the blonde said softly in his everlasting sweetness watching blue eyes roll at him. Alain squeaked softly as an invisible force seem to restrain his arms.

"He's right don't be so judgmental, you do not know the full situation." a teenage Trowa mumbled in the boys ear as he slowly appeared before them. Catching his bearings on the situation; Alain's appearance went from shocked to angry as he elbowed the other teen in his stomach.

"Don't touch me, I am still mad at you! You dyed my hair blue damn it!" Alain glared moving away from Tamas.

"Aw, you're still mad about that? I told you already, Bao was the one that convinced us to do it." Tamas said with a pout, but knowing that the other boy's anger wasn't lessening any since there was a vine snaking it's way around his leg.

"You shouldn't have listened to him then!" Alain turned and glared yelling at him.

"Aw, you know how convincing he can be." Tamas said in his own self defense, not getting anywhere as the vines continued up his legs, Duo stood to the side silently afraid to make a noise.

"Alain stop that right now, you're frightening our newest child." Heero said sternly from behind Duo, with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Alain slowly withdraw his leafy weapon. Looking over at the blond boy standing behind Heero with wide blue eyes staring back at Alain frightened, the older boy's whole demeanor seemed have melted.

"Super kawaii!" Alain squealed moving forward more quickly than they boy could react, as he wrapped his arms around the tiny blond in a tight hug.

"God you are so bipolar!" Tamas yelled getting a glare shot at him from the blue haired boy.

"What's his name Heero?" Quatre asked, since Venus had left to go do some other chore that was calling to her.

"He said his name was Cloud, I think he's a healer from the readings we got on the scale." Heero explained, also ignoring Duo as if he wasn't there. The long haired man took this time to stand back and watch the group, remembering how they did the same in their schools back in the war. Like they were their own small family.

It had been years though, and he had ignored his 'family' for so long in an attempt to create one of his own not seeing what was right in front of him. It had started with Heero, that was true enough but he separated from everyone else soon enough also. Everyone's lives seemed to have progressed so smoothly, they were all happy and it all happened while he was trying to find his own happiness, without them.

Which only proved to make himself that much more unhappy, he knew now though he should have never left his family. He should have stayed and been happy, he could've even had kids like he wanted. After all Heero now owned a whole colony of orphans which left him with more kids than needed.

"We're running out of rooms again." Heero said with a sigh pinching the bridge of his nose, the sign of an oncoming headache.

"Did I not donate enough money for that?" Quatre asked worriedly his space heart clenching a bit.

"No no, that's not it, they're being built it's just a lot of them aren't finished." Heero reprimanded quickly, watching the tiny form of Cloud being looked over by the boy in front of him. He adorned an all white attire of a plain t-shirt, and pants. It was what all the orphans started out in.

"Quatre would have a heart attack if he owned a place like this, his poor little sensitive space heart couldn't handle the worry over so many kids." Trowa commented with a smile stepping behind Quatre and wrapping his arms around the blonde. "It's nice to see you Heero, what is Duo doing here? I'm sorry I must ask."

"He came to visit me, and as always the pleasure is all mine. The children love when you two visit. They don't see many other faces in this place." Heero said as Duo took the hint and tried to blend into the background, only he found himself being stopped from doing so.

"_Your the one who abandoned us, now you will deal with the consequences._" a voice in the back of his head hissed, and he knew immediately that it was Solo who was speaking and also placing invisible bonds on him. "We have a new guest, may I show him around." Solo asked smiling far too pleasantly for him to be up to any good, Heero immediately caught on and glared.

"Let Duo go." he said firmly getting an innocent smile from the boy. "Solo, do so now or I will make sure to have you punished." rolling his eyes and sighing Solo released his mental hold on the boy, he didn't like being stripped of his powers. Nor did he like being put into a room by himself for a week, it just wasn't his idea of a fun time.

"Sorry Hee-chan." Solo apologized looking at his feet as he kicked the ground with the tip of his shoe, Duo took notice to his little clone's nickname as he remembered it to be his own back in the wars.

"Thanks Heero." the long haired man said scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"How have you been Duo?" Quatre spoke first, not being one to hold a grudge since the sadness always effected his space heart.

"Ah, not so good. I'll live though! How's everything been on your end Quat?" he asked a false smile that fooled everyone but the young clone who was now shooting him a glare.

"_Stop smiling like that, false happiness is the same as lying to everyone around you!_" a voice hissed in his mind and continued to hold his smile for his friend.

"_Shut up you damned brat no one asked you to comment!_" Duo shot back hoping the boy could hear his thoughts as well, he got his answer as his clone crossed his arms over his chest with a 'hmph'.

"I've been fine, Trowa too I think he's getting a little too used to the pampering I give him though as he's starting to act like a regular house cat. Which I'm not really complaining about." Quatre replied with a short laugh feeling Trowa's grip tighten on him. "By the way I would like to note that despite how lovely it is to feel such hatred between you and Solo could you please stop you're giving me a headache."

"Sorry Quat." Duo apologized bowing his head slightly in shame, Solo did the same as Cloud moved over to Duo and tugged on his sleeve, a hand was on his stomach.

"Excuse me Mister I'm hungry." he said staring up at the man with wide blue eyes, his stomach growling for good measure. Duo looked up at Heero questioningly wondering what he should do but got no answer from the man's stoic features.

"You do know how to feed something other than yourself right? And you know where the kitchen is you do not need my help with this one Duo." Heero replied in his naturally cold voice.

"Yeah, come on kid let's get you something to eat." Duo said finally taking a small hand into his own and leading the boy to the kitchen where it was quieter, and away from ridiculing eyes. At least this child was yet to be mad at him, although Duo assumed it was only a matter of time before that happened also.

Picking up the small, and overly light child Duo sat him onto a chair/stool that lined what looked like a bar, but without the alcohol. Quickly he began to search though the fridge for food and found them in no shot supply, as what looked like a normal refrigerator was merely a door that led into a huge walk in cold box.

"Hey Cloud what do you want to eat? It looks like they anything you can think of." Duo asked looking back at the blond boy who was currently occupied with everything around him.

"I don't know, I wasn't allowed to pick before so I never knew what I was eating really." the tiny voice replied making the man sigh at the thought, as he picked out something that looked good and quick before popping it into the oven.

"I hope you don't mind waiting a little bit for your food while it's cooking, you must want to get up and go play with the other kids huh?" Duo asked smiling for real for once, watching as the boy looked at him oddly.

"They're scary." he replied calmly pulling his small legs to his body and hugging them tightly.

"Not once you get used to them, you'll see they're all really nice." Duo replied sitting down next to Cloud as he shook his fluffy blonde hair.

"They were all really mean to you though." Cloud said bowing his head and speaking lowly.

"I... that's my fault though. I messed up really badly and they're just mad right now, they'll be fine though."

"You think if I do something wrong they'll be mean to me too?" Cloud asked tears forming in his large crystal clear blue eyes.

Shaking his head Duo reached out and wiped the tears away gently, "No of course not, 'cause unlike me you got the whole cute puppy eyes thing going for you." Duo replied earning a small giggle from the boy as the bell to signal the food was done chimed.

~***~

Duo smiled happily as he shut the room to Cloud's door, the small boy had finally fallen asleep, he had been so stressed from the change he needed this sleep. Heero was there when he turned around making the long haired man's heart jump into his throat from shock. "Heero really you need to learn to make some noise when you walking behind someone." Duo said placing a hand over his heart in over dramatization.

"It's kind of hard to do on grass." Heero pointed out with a smirk pointing to the covered ground. "I wanted to thank you for your help, he was hiding behind me but he was still a little scared I think."

"Haha, it's no problem. I couldn't help myself he kept giving me that sad look, it's like Quatre's, couldn't tell him no with that." Duo said as they both began to walk toward where their bed rooms were.

"Hn." came the noncommittal reply making Duo laugh softly.

"I suppose it's true old habits die hard." Duo said shaking his head earning a smirk from the other.

"You would know wouldn't you? After all you're still hiding behind that happy mask of your's aren't you?" Heero said darkening the mood as Duo got silent not looking at the other man. "Why did you really come here Duo? What happened?" Heero asked stopping the other man as he himself stopped. Violet eyes refused to meet with blue ones though as they both stayed silent.

After a moment the short haired man figured out that he wasn't getting an answer using conventional methods so he tried again. "Stop hiding already, I could tell something was wrong the moment you got here, and Quatre could too. If Solo saw something though he's not telling 'cause he's still mad and I want to know now Duo!"

"I shouldn't have come here." Duo murmured softly shaking the grasp on his arm off as he attempted to make a break for his room. His actions were put to a halt as the smaller japanese man tackled him to the ground, pinning his hands above his head with inhuman strength.

"You're not running this time, I want to know." Heero growled low under his breath, Duo still succeeded in avoiding his vision. Feeling frustration that only Duo could invoke in him, the blue eyed man grabbed chin roughly to force violet to look at blue. The motions were sealed by a searing hot kiss, which made the long haired man's eyes widen, but he didn't resist instead he responded.

~***~

**A/N**

Alright so here it is the 7th chapter in my lovely little story hope you like and I am hoping I can finish at least one of my stories already. Not this one so soon, maybe another one but really what do you care. I hope you enjoyed and please review as always.


	8. Chapter 8

Heero sighed as he continued to bang the back of his head on the thick metal barrier in the middle of the colony. "How could I have done something like that?! It was just a stupid stupid move Yuy!" the young man scolded himself, since no one was around to hear him talking to himself. Slowly he slid down the wall in a silent sign of defeat, his knees were pulled close with his head bowed, and his arms were tightly wrapped around his head.

The feeling of a light tap on his shoulder broke him from his thoughts, a small boy with large blue eyes and fluffy blonde hair looked at him a bit scared. "Mr. Heero, can I sleep with you?" Cloud asked softly pulling at his plain white shirt.

"Whatever for Cloud?" he asked looking at the child with a slight sadness still hanging over him.

"I don't want the monsters getting me, and you felt really sad. I think..." the boy said with a slight pout that made him that much more irresistible. Heero shook his head and lifted the small child in his arms after he got up.

"Cloud there aren't any monsters here, all friends, some just look a little weird is all. I will introduce you to some tomorrow in the light so you know what I am talking about ok?" he asked getting a slight nod as the child clung to him like a lifeline. "Hey would you like it more if I woke up Duo and asked him if you could sleep with him instead?" he asked softly getting a sad look in return from the child.

Cloud shook his head cutely the pout still firmly on his face as he stared at Heero, "No, he's fun, but you feel safe." the boy said finally hearing a small sigh and fearing that he might get a rejection.

"Fine, but just tonight ok? I can't let you do this every night 'cause if all the kids thought that they could get away with it then I would have no time to myself _ever._" Heero replied watching a huge grin flash across the blonde's features as the moved slowly into Heero's room. Picking out some clothes Heero moved into his private bathroom and changed into pajama bottoms, seeing as he owned no tops.

Once that was done and over with he re-entered the room he saw wide eyes staring up at him expectantly, as he made his way to the bed and crawled under the covers. Hesitantly he reached out and wrapped his arms around the slim boy and pulled him close. The sounds of light breathing filled the air after a moment signaling that the child was asleep and that Heero could do the same without fearing that Cloud would wander.

~***~

**The Next Day**

Duo sat under the willow tree; the same willow tree that he had caught Solo and Caleb under, but he didn't want to think of that; the kiss he had received had shocked him, to say the least. Yet in his shock he couldn't help further shock at the small jolts of pleasure that he had felt hit his body. He was so caught up with staring at the artificial sky, Duo didn't sense Solo approaching him cautiously giving him an odd kind of stare.

"Duo what are you doing all the way over here?" Solo asked after a moment of realizing that the man was either paying no mind to him, or didn't realize he was there.

Duo look up quickly at his long haired clone and sighed softly, the boy lived and loved with no abandon, and he wished that he could do the same. Although the few more years that Duo had of being on the colony kept him from acting out on his heart's desires anymore, since prior knowledge showed that no good came from following his heart and not his head.

"Hello? Colony to Duo, report for landing." the boy said again getting frustrated at the minimal response he was getting from the man, so Solo began to wave his hand in front of the man's face.

"I am sorry, I'm just lost in my thoughts is all. When being faced with a difficult decision you can do nothing but think on it right?" Duo said not really asking just talking out loud to himself.

"What decision? Maybe I can help, you wouldn't even have to tell me. You just open up your mind and allow me to see and assess, apparently I could have very therapeutic abilities if I didn't have a temper." Solo explained watching the man as he looked at the boy with a look of confusion.

"Are you actually being civil now? What are you sick or something?" Duo asked raising an eyebrow at the boy who just scowled in return.

"Shut up! Do you want help or not?!" Solo growled glaring at the man.

"Well with you glaring so viciously I'm not really sure." he replied leaning back against the tree, feeling a thin body straddle his hips and a warm forehead pressed against his own. "What are you doing?!" Duo yelled in surprise realizing he had no where to run.

"Open your thoughts to me, I am going to help out of the kindness of my heart whether you like it or not!" Solo yelled in replied feeling the man reluctantly relax under him before the boy closed his eyes to concentrate. Slowly he pressed through the dark folds of Duo's mind, Solo caught glimpses of horrid scenes every now and again before he came to more recent thoughts and images.

The thought seemed to be being blocked from Duo's thoughts which made it hard for Solo to enter, and he was afraid that this was what was upsetting Duo so much. In Solo's mind he appeared to be standing in a hallway faced with a very large door that was encased in chains and locks. The feelings emitting from it though were so strong so sure, Love, Hate, Sadness... so much sadness Solo placed a hand to the door willing it to open as hard as he could but could only see a few tiny chains snap before he fell into abyss being thrown out of Duo's mind.

Duo opened his eyes immediately when he felt the boy on top of him begin to sway and trembled. Quickly the long haired man wrapped his arms around the thin frame, a line of blood trickled from the boy's nose as he passed out cold. He had felt pressure prior to the boy's swaying but he didn't know what it was.

Scooping up Solo, Duo took off running toward the metal wall of the colony looking for anyone who could help him. Venus happened to be standing at the entrance of a hidden door before he had even called for help. "Solo... he... I don't know what happened." Duo said quickly in defense watching as the woman smiled and shook her head holding her hand up to silence him. She turned calmly and led Duo down a few corridors to a small hospital like room for him to lay Solo onto the bed.

After he was on the bed, Venus began to quickly and efficiently hook the machines up to the boy lying motionless on the bed. A few sticky monitors were stuck to the boy's forehead to monitor brainwave patterns. The whole time Duo watched with a slight fear gripping at his heart, he hadn't meant to hurt the boy on the bed. "He'll be fine, he should just need a bit of rest. The machines are just to make sure I am not wrong and no serious damage has been done to him." she said softly, answering Duo's question without the man having to ask it.

"I didn't mean t--"

"I know." she said curtly cutting off his words dismissively allowing to leave the basement like part of the colony. Once he re-entered the the part with the children he saw Heero slightly in the distance. He was standing with Cloud hiding behind him, and two other children about the same age were in front of him. One had long silver hair and the other had spiky black hair that land just under his shoulders.

With a soft smile Duo moved quickly to the scene to see what was going on with them and smiled as Heero couldn't seem to move. "What's going on here?" Duo asked with humor in his voice as Heero looked at him wearily.

"Cloud refuses to talk to the other children, and Zack and Sephiroth here decided to chase him down 'cause they thought that he was just being shy. Which is partially true..." Heero trailed off as the blonde boy behind him clung tighter and Duo laughed quickly scooping him up.

"Aw, well what's wrong with these two? They don't seem too terribly bad." Duo cooed looking at the two standing there, the one with the inky black spiky hair smiled and waved. While the other stood with a confused look.

"They're weird." the small boy mumbled hiding his face in Duo's neck with a blush.

"Well I hate to tell you this kiddo but you're not the most normal thing in the world either. Not that it's a bad thing, it just makes you that much more special to everyone around you. So you can't really judge them so quickly y'know you have to get to know them before you make an opinion like that." Duo reprimanded sitting the shy child on the ground getting an unsure look from the blonde.

"I'm not sure." Cloud said chewing the tip of his thumb in a bit of a nervous habit that was absolutely adorable in Duo's opinion. Duo shook his head and laughed before turning the boy gently and pushing the child slightly toward the others.

"Hi! I'm Zack, Zack Fair! Your cute!" the spiky haired one with the bright blue eyes announced happily after a few moments of neither Sephiroth or Cloud saying a word. Cloud blushed at the compliment before looking back at Duo with that unsureness again getting a comforting smile before the blonde introduced himself.

Duo slowly stood as he watched Zack run off happily the other two following behind him slowly. His insides felt all warm and gooey at the sight, "Thank you for your help." Heero said looking at Duo with actual relief on his features. "Why were you in the basement though?" Heero asked suddenly, making Duo react nervously.

"Solo passed out, Venus had me follow her there to put him in some type of hospital room." Duo replied watching as Heero was about to bolt nervously toward said basement, before being stopped by a firm hand on his upper arm. "She said he will be fine, just probably needed a bit of rest." Heero shook his head though, trying weakly to pull from Duo's grasp.

"I can't... I can't deal with all this anymore." Heero said falling to his knees, his arm was being held up I the air slightly by Duo's hand. Heero's head was bowed so that his messy chocolate hair fell all around his face.

"Heero." Duo said softly, kneeling to help his friend up only to have himself roughly shoved off.

"I am so sick of this shit! I am always the one who has to do everything perfectly, and by _myself! _And I'm always forced to be alone, 'cause no one wants to bothered with someone who is only good at being a soldier! 'Cause I'm cold hearted right? And socially inept, and I just don't belong here, or anywhere!" Heero yelled looking up at Duo with an amount of anger he had never seen on the young man's face before, even through the anger though his eyes were misting with tears.

"Heero that's not true, none of it is." the long haired man whispered so only they could hear, his voice held a bit of sadness to it.

"Yeah well it feels pretty damned true!" he replied before feeling himself being roughly yanked toward Duo, and he just let it happen as the long haired man simultaneously fell back on his ass so that he was sitting while he held the japanese man close to him.

~***~

**A/N**

Omg... so my computer broke and I lost the files then when I got them back I put them on a memory card. My uncle broke that and geez I just have had no luck with this at all people. I am proud to say though that my writers block is gone finally and I got a new memory card and computer. Also I just finished editing all these chapters!!! I'm writing chapter 9 now so don't loose hope people I am getting it done as fast as I can now!! LOVE YA!!!!!!!!!


End file.
